Spike's Cure
by The Unicorn
Summary: Spike meets a stranger who helps him get rid of the chip but why? 3chapters now
1. Ch 1 The chip is gone

I don't own BTVS (more the pity) or any of the characters on the show. Arlegon is mine and I'd appreciate anyone using him telling me about it. 

I'm not sure where this fits in the time line since I haven't been able to watch all the chapters. After Spike got his chip and started working with Buffy but other then that I don't know. 

Spike's Cure

__

'Four vampires' Spike mused to himself. '_Two no more then a couple of years old'_ Spike estimated as he examined them _'one brand-new and their master less then a century from his humanity'_. Spike concluded just as they spotted him. "Well well well. What do we have here?" Spike called out cheerfully as the demon drew power from it's reserves to prepare for battle. "Kill him!" The young vampire ordered his minions in excitement. The new vamp reached spike first eager to obey, too eager the wooden stake slid into his heart turning him into a pile of dust before his two companions could join him in the attack. "Well I make it 3 dust bunnies and dinner." Spike smiled as the demon came to the fore twisting Spike's bones and muscles into a grotesque parody of humanity matching the 'game faces' of the young vampires. The young vampires worked well with each other but were no match to spike's strength, speed or most of all- experience. The battle was over in less then a minute and the leader turned to flee, but to late. Spike descended on the terrified vampire, after a brief fight knocked him out, and began to feed from him.

"Very interesting" A soft voice said from behind him. "I always thought Vampires fed off humans not other vampires" Turning around Spike faced an old man in faded jeans and leather jacket carrying a backpack and holding a wooden staff in his hand. "Humans aren't enough of a challenge" Growled Spike "but if you don't leave I might make an exception in your case." No way was he going to tell some weird human he couldn't hurt a human because of the bloody fucking chip the fucking initiative planted in his brain.

An odd smile appeared on the man's face "I thought it was because you _couldn't hurt a human because of the bloody fucking chip the fucking initiative planted in your brain. _" The man's smile widened. "What's it to you human?" "I'm here to help you." "what do you mean help? Why would a _human" _Spike put all the derision he could manage into the last word " help me get this chip out?" "oh it's not for free" the strange man assured him "Before I do anything we'll conduct a ceremony of blood oaths and you'll swear to serve the **Guardian of the gate, ruler of the winds, master of the waves who's voice commands the fires of the earth!" **the man's voice starting off quite low rose as he talked untilthe last was shouted into the sky for all the world to hear. " That would be you I suppose?" Asked Spike sarcastically "Oh no, I'm just a humble searcher. Nevertheless, the time for the prophecy is drawing nigh and I should have gifts prepared. "Hmm, that's interesting" Spike mused. He was familiar with blood oaths but they weren't as perfect as people thought. They cold be broken he'd done so himself more then once it just took time and cunning. "Okay old man I'll swear your oaths if you will remove my limitations" Spike grinned "I'm glad to hear that, then perhaps we can go somewhere private and begin discussing just what each of us will swear?" The man grinned back "since I have no intention of swearing to remove your limitations. Only the chip" "Oh, very well, it was worth a try old man. Follow me " spike turns and heads to an abandoned warehouse leaving the partially drained vampire at his feet to recover or not before the sun rises and he turns to dust. 

Spike and the old man who called himself Arlegon of Jerusalim talked all through the day and into the night until at last they were both satisfied with the oaths that would be given. At midnight each cut himself and used his blood to draw the runes, bindings and protections for the ceremony. And swore their oaths. Spike swore not to kill Arlegon unless he interfered with him and to obey all commands from the guardian of the gate in both word and spirit of the command. Arlegon swore to remove the chip from spike's head without hurting him anymore then necessary and to avoid spike as best as he could after the chip was removed and never send him any messages or tell anyone of the oaths and spike swore not to do anything to Arlegon for what he had to do while he removed the chip. 

Once the oaths were said and the ceremony completed Arlegon turned to Spike. "Now I need to chain you to the floor so you won't move while I get the chip out" " Or so I don't move while you kill me" Replied spike suspiciously. "The oaths don't take effect until you start to remove the chip. You could kill me with no problem" "I could kill you now and you won't be able to do anything about it" And with that he drew a short sword from somewhere and placed it against Spike's neck as he folded in pain for trying to attack. "You see what I mean." Arlegon concluded as his sword disappeared back to wherever he kept it. Climbing slowly to his feet Spike snarled "I get it. Now lets get this over." After chaining spike to the floor and fixing his head so he couldn't turn it Arlegon began to take tools out of his back pack. First came an ice pick then an ax and a metal circle with a handle marked with crosses and stars-of-david and finally a doctor's scalpel and a set of tweezers. Putting on a pair of ear protectors , leather gloves and a butchers apron Arlegon picked up the ax and hit spike in the back of the head breaking the skull and cutting deeply into the gray matter underneath. Spike's vampire healing powers began immediately to heal the wound but Arlegon hit him again and again switching to the ice pick he continued widening the wound oblivious to Spike's muted screams reaching him through his ear protectors or the blood splashing on his gloves and apron until he had a circular hole in spike's skull large enough to fit a fist through. At this point Arlegon picked up the metal circlet by it's handle and fitted it into the hole in Spike's skull. Whereupon Spike's screams rose to a new pitch and the smell of burned flesh was added to that of blood and gore as the blessed metal touched Spike's flesh. Preventing the vampire's healing powers from closing the wound. After pausing for a moment to rest Arlegon picked up the scalpel and tweezers and began slashing through Spike's brain looking for the chip. Spike's screams had by now died down to whimpers and Arlegon worked faster. Although non of this could actually kill the vampire it could destroy his sanity and with it the oaths which protected Arlegon. Finally Arlegon found the chip and pulled it out. A single blow from the ax allowed him to pull the metal circle free so Spike could heal. After cleaning off and packing up his tools Arlegon sat and waited for the unconscious vampire to wake to see if he still had his sanity and so would serve the guardian when he showed himself or did the pain drive him insane leaving making the oaths useless. Spike lay unconscious for almost 24 but his first words upon awaking left no doubt that his mind was intact. "Why am I still chained up and weren't you supposed to leave as soon as you finished?" Spike's voice startled Arlegon. "I had to be sure you were still sane before unchaining you and leaving" replied Arlegon as he bent to unchain the vampire. As soon as the chains were off Spike leapt up and held Arlegon up against the wall by his throat "I ought to kill you for that" He hissed " But I swore I wouldn't so" On the last word Spike dropped Arlegon and smashed his leg into Arlegon knee breaking it. "I hope I never see you again." And with that Spike left. If he had remained he would have seen Arlegon straighten his leg, hiss as the bones repaired themselves and whisper into the night. "I to wish that my friend but In the guardian's hall we will meet again to serve as we have sworn." 

End part 1

If any one liked this please review so I'll know and continue this story. Flamers will be ignored and blocked so don't bother.


	2. Ch 2

Spike's Cure Ch 2

I don't own BTVS (more the pity) or any of the characters on the show. Arlegon is mine and I'd appreciate anyone using him telling me about it. 

I'm not sure where this fits in the time line since I haven't been able to watch all the chapters. After Spike got his chip and started working with Buffy but other then that I don't know. Please read and review. Flames will be blocked and ignored so don't bother

Oh And if any anyone has any idea of what will happen after Spike finishes recovering I'd appreciate if you emailed me.

Spike's Cure Ch 2

As Spike walked away from the warehouse he savored the feeling of being able to hurt or even kill anyone he wanted .And unless someone like The Slayer found the old man he was unlikely to survive long enough to crawl somewhere the vampires and demons roaming the streets couldn't find him or can't get at him _"Not with a shattered knee he won't" _Thought Spike smugly. So no one knew he was once again free to hurt anyone he wished.

Spike didn't spend long thinking of the old man's survival as he had some problems of his own to deal with. Although he still had his vampiric senses, honed over nearly 200 years and his fighting experience over the same length of time, removing the chip had drained him so that his speed and strength were little more then that of a newly turned vampire. "_I still could take 2 or even 3 young vamps but if any experienced vamp sees me he'll _know_ I'm weak and will probably kill me." _listening carefully for any disturbance Spike considered his situation _"I need someplace safe from both the demonic residents of Sunnydale and the Scooby gang where I can rest and feed for a few days until I've recovered my strength." _Thinking about it there really was only one place where (with proper handling) he could be completely safe from both the Scooby gang and the demons until the Slayer returns with her watcher from L.A. _"Another advantage is that this way I'll be able to ask Red about this guardian." _Spike thought as he headed towards the Rosenberg residence.

Halfway to willow's house Spike was distracted by the sounds of two vampires chasing a human. _"Two newly turned vampires" _Judged spike noting the speed of the runners and the waves of savage hunger coming from them. Readying a wooden stake 

spike moved to hide in the shadow of a garbage can and wait for the chase to reach him. _"They'll be 20 feet behind the human and completely focused on it. I'll push the garbage can into one, stake the other and take care of the first one at leisure." _

The plan didn't work quite as Spike intended. As soon as the human (A young woman in a jogging suit.) passed he threw the garbage can into the first vamp, who dodged so he was only hit a glancing blow which wasn't enough to knock him off his feet. Still it was enough to delay him enough for spike to stab into the second but unused to his weakened state Spike sent the stake to jam into a rib rather then sliding between the ribs to pierce the heart. The time it took Spike to pull out the stake was enough for both vamps (inexperienced though they were) to recover from their surprise and attack. After nearly five minutes of fighting and dodging Spike finally managed to stake the second vampire and turn to look for the human the two dead vampires had been chasing.

While he fought the woman had picked up the garbage can lid and a metal pipe which she held like a sword and shield before her. "Thank you for saving my life mister, but if you don't mind I'll be going my way and leave you to go your way." For an instant Spike couldn't understand her hostility before he realized he had summoned the demon and it's presence still distorted him. Banishing the demon back to the depths of his psyche Spike's face returned to normal. "Look lady, I just turned two bloody vampires into dust piles to save your hide. I don't want to see that effort go to waste.

As Spike said this he began to wonder _"Why DID I go to that effort? I'm not working with the Slayer any more." _Thinking about it some more he decided he could use the woman as leverage on Red or to feed on. _"Easier then ordering a pizzaman." _he concluded to himself"Look I appreciate what you did for me, I really do. But you're like them. How do I know you won't kill me as soon as you get the chance?" "Look here Dearie!" Spike shouted "You saw me take out those two? Taking you would be a snap!" Spike lied. although he was still much stronger and faster then a normal human his energy levels were dangerously low and if she could keep him at bay for a bit he was liable to collapse. "Now why don't you lower your weapons and we'll go somewhere safe before more of these bozos arrive?" After hesitating for a bit the woman dropped the pipe and lid "Okay, where is this safe place of yours?"

"A friend's place, a few blocks away" Spike replied and began quickly leading her to willow's house _"I'd better not try and feed until I get her to relax. There is no way I could run her down right now." _After a couple of blocks Spike turned around and called to the woman "Look out!". She promptly turned her head to see what Spike was looking at and before she could turn back Spike hit her behind the ear knocking her out. Catching her so she wouldn't fall down Spike lifted the woman's wrist to his lips and fed. Once he wasn't in danger of collapsing if he had to fight anyone Spike stopped and bandaged her wrist with the sleeve of her shirt which he tore off. _"Silly to go to all that trouble and then have her bleed to death." _Lifting her over his shoulder Spike continued to Wilow's house. 


	3. Ch 3 Hostages

I don't own BTVS (more the pity) or any of the characters on the show. Arlegon is mine and I'd appreciate anyone using him telling me about it. 

I'm not sure where this fits in the time line since I haven't been able to watch all the chapters. After Spike got his chip and started working with Buffy but other then that I don't know. Please read and review.

The events between Graduation and the start of the story happened during the summer so they haven't started collage yet and Willow and Buffy are still living at home although they have planes to move to an apartment together.

Spike's Cure CH. 3

Willow and Oz had fallen asleep cuddling on the sofa in the living room and so woke up instantly when Spike began banging on the door. "Come on Red, Let me in! Hurry!" Opening the door a crack Willow saw Spike carrying an unconscious woman over his shoulder and quickly opened the door the rest of the way. "Come in Spike." He might be an evil Vampire but because of the chip the initiate put in his head he couldn't hurt a living thing only demons and such so was forced to work with Buffy and the Scooby gang since all the vampires and demons wanted to kill him for feeding on vampires instead of humans. "Thank you red, I knew I could count on you." Spike smiled stepping into the house. "You seem oddly cheerful Spike" Commented Oz , Spike immediately stopped smiling as he turned to look at Oz "I didn't expect to see you here Wolfie. Enjoying a bit of indoor sports with Red were you?" "Non of your business!" "Now what were you so happy about before you saw me?" Oz asked suspiciously. Dropping the woman on the floor and looked around the room "Well that's easy to explain" he said stepping away from the girl. "I got that Bloody chip out so I can hurt anyone I WANT!" As he said the last word Spike Rammed his fist into Oz's chest knocking him back against the wall simultaneously turning to push willow against the door and reach for a pair of sterling silver Candle sticks on the coffee table by the door. However as soon as he grabbed one of them The air filled with the swell of burned flesh and the sound of Spike's curse as he flung it away from him "Who has blessed fucking candle sticks!" "Bloody Jews you're not supposed to have any holy stuff like that!" At this moment Willow's mother walked in dressed in a robe "Willow could you and your friends keep the noise down. I have to get up tomorrow morning even if you don't and I'm… " She was cut off by Oz charging at spike with a broken chair leg. Spike dodged aside throwing a fancy vase at Oz _"I need something to wrap that cantle stick in so I can knock out Wolfie. I'm not going to repeat Angelous's mistake and go around killing the slayer's friends until I _know _I can kill her." _Looking for a way to hold the candlestick while avoiding the effective stake Oz held and distracted by Mrs. Rosenberg's screams Spike almost missed Willow coming up from behind him with a stake of her own. Trying to grab her, to use as a shield she plunged her stake into his side and he ended holding a piece of her shirtsleeve and with nowhere to dodge to. Spike lunged forward Using the torn shirt sleeve to grab the candle stick and attempt to hit Oz. Now it was Oz backing away while Spike pressed him towards Mrs. Rosenberg who picked up a lamp and hit Oz over the head with it. Not being Silver it didn't cause him more then a moment's pause but that moment was enough for spike to connect with his silver Candle stick. "I knew he was no good, but attacking this nice man for no reason…" Mrs. Rosenberg said "Oh he had a reason, Spike said as he grabbed Willow to stop her from stabbing him with another stake. He thought I was going to kill Red here. But I won't, I won't kill anyone as long as every one stays calm." "How…How do we know you won't?" willow's voice shook as she stammered out the question." "Well you don't, not really." Spike smiled "but there are at least two people here which can't get away and I WILL kill them if you don't stay calm and do what I tell you." "What do you want me to do" Willow whispered after a moment of hesitation. "First get me a couple of pairs of jeans." "Wh..what do you jeans for?" Willow stammered "you'll see" "What the hell do you think your doing?! This is my house! And I want all of you people to leave!" Mrs. Rosenberg shouted at spike. "And you, young lady are going to have a lot of explaining to do." She turned towards Willow. _"Ah hell, I guess I'll have to tie her up to." _Summoning his demon spike's face distorted and he picked up the thin cotton blanket under which Willow and Oz. Had been cuddling only moments before and tore a strip of cloth with a single jerk. "What the hell do you think yo…" Willow's mother began to say as she turned to look at Spike. Catching sight of the distorted face she stumbled to a halt. Moving with a speed and strength no normal human could match Spike caught her and quickly tied her wrists together behind her back, in spite of her struggling. He then tore another strip which he used to tie her legs and the extra length of the first strip of cloth was made into a gag. "There that fixes you doesn't it Dearie?" Spike smiled sweetly The effect was unfortunately spoiled by the fangs and ridges of his 'game face' which he had not relinquished. "Well willow? Hop to it. I'm getting hungry. We don't want anyone to die, do we?" With a start Willow went to her room to get the jeans Spike asked for _"I wander what he wants. He seems to be telling the truth about not wanting to kill any one which isn't very vampire-like." _"Not that I'm objecting." Willow said out loud." Picking up two pairs of jeans and returning to the living room. She gave the jeans to Spike who had shed his 'game face' and now looked perfectly human. "Thank you red. Don't want wolfie here to get out by accident if he figures out how to summon the wolf" spike said as he knelt down to tie up Oz with the twisted jeans. "What are you going to do Spike?" "Well I figured we'd relax together over the weekend until lil' miss slayer comes back from LA." Spike replied having finishing the knots just as the young woman began to wake up. 


	4. Ch 4 a new arrival

I don't own BTVS (more the pity) or any of the characters on the show. Arlegon is mine and I'd appreciate anyone using him telling me about it. 

I'm not sure where this fits in the time line since I haven't been able to watch all the chapters. After Spike got his chip and started working with Buffy but other then that I don't know. Please read and review.

The events between Graduation and the start of the story happened during the summer so they haven't started collage yet and Willow and Buffy are still living at home although they have planes to move to an apartment together.

Spike's cure Ch. 4

Sheila regained consciousness feeling weak and dizzy with a splitting headache, and her eyes didn't seem to work right. The first thing she saw clearly enough to recognize was the bastard who rescued her and then knocked her out. Reacting immediately she rolled over looking for a weapon and her hands closed on a heavy candle stick and a chair leg. Spinning around as she got up she reached forward with the candle stick clipping him under his jaw. Continuing her spin she hit the longer chair leg on the side of his knee knocking him down. At this point things went wrong as she couldn't seem to stop spinning _"Or maybe it's the room spinning around me." _She thought as she saw the creature jump up from the floor as if nothing happened and his face seem to twist as he caught her and threw her into a chair. Sheila tried to get up but he moved faster then anyone she ever knew and she was feeling dizzy and weak. By the time her head cleared she was tied to the chair. Testing the bindings she found it hard not to smile. "_Whatever this guy was he certainly didn't detect I was a magician _." Her wrists were tied behind her but to the chair. Although the knots holding her to the chair were out of reach she had enough movement in her hands to make the necessary gestures and she was ungaged, free to speak the words of command.

__

"As soon as I get a minute to myself I'M out of here." Grabbing her head the creature looked straight into her eyes interrupting her escape plans. "Listen you bitch, you try something like that again I'll kill you!" He spat into her face. "The only good you are besides lunch is making sure Red doesn't try anything stupid." Standing up he announced "Anyone escapes I'll kill everyone else, You got that Red? " he asked in a conversational tone looking at a red-headed girl standing in the doorway of the room. Looking around her Sheila saw she was in a large living-room type space, which seemed to have been the site of a recent battle and Judging by the look on the face of the red-haired girl standing against the wall would be again if the guy gave her half a chance. The creature turned away from her and righted a tan sofa which had gotten knocked over and dropped two people a dark haired teenager and a red haired woman in her 40s.

Suddenly Selia felt an incredibly strong stream of magic, no two streams opposing each other and as the two streams struggled a sliver of wood about 3 inches long rose slowly from the floor behind her seemingly oblivious captor's back. The wooden sliver rose to chest height, hovered for an instant then shot towards his back…just as he turned towards the other girl "Red, go get th…**OW!**" he cut off as the wooden sliver buried itself in his side. "What the hell did you do that for?! I promised I wouldn't kill anyone as long as you didn't do anything!" Then his face…Twisted somehow and he growled "Now I'll have to deal with you Red" And leaped across the room grabbing the teenager by her hair, he pulled back her head and lowered his head to her neck in a vicious parody of a lover's kiss. After a moment his head came away smeared with blood and clamped his hand on the wound in the girl's neck. Seeing Sheila staring at him in horror the creature leered "What's the matter little girl? Never seen a vampire eat before?" Shuddering Shilia closed her eyes and concentrated on not throwing up. In a corner of her mind the thought flickered _"No way am I going to get out of this using magic, Not with the power this creature could summon to stop the red head from using magic."_

Okay that's chapter four please R&R and if anyone has any idea of what happens next please tell me.

The Unicorn unicornzvi@yahoo.com


End file.
